Belle
by rosemasquerader
Summary: “My Belle you are going to change history one day.” No one really knew how true that statement was. When Belle goes back to 19th century Paris, France. She find herself and she'll win the hearts of many, including the infamous Opera Ghost.
1. Prologue

Prologue In school she was different. She made friends easy that wasn't why she was different. She was pretty and she had several who were after her but she didn't want them. She dressed modestly and yet she was not shy she was witty and bold. Her friends all believed she should have been born in the 19th century. Examples as shown below are why her friend made this statement: 

When she turned 10 she begged to learn ballet. She was magnificent but then she stopped when she was fifteen on account that her family moved.

She could sing. Not hip-hop or anything like that but opera.

She loved drama and she looked magnificent in full skirts.

She was slightly obsessed with the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

She learned fencing at an early age.

Her parents were totally different from who Belle was. In comparison one could say that Belle was as different and unique as her parents were standard or of the norm business people. Her mother was a top-of-the-notch lawyer and her father an inquisitive reporter. They were hardly home thus Belle spent most of her home-life with her grandparents, especially with her grandfather. Papa was always talking of stories from all over the world.

"My Belle you are going to change history one day."

No one really knew how true that statement was.

It was an ordinary day and an ordinary Friday evening. Every Friday night Belle's parents would have a home meal, Belle cooked. After been complementing on the food they all huddled underneath the stars. They stayed there until it was way past twelve then finally they nearly carried each other back into the house. Yet all of the sudden something caught Belle's eye.

"Dad!" her face was turned quickly from wonder to fear. Her father turned to see a great ball of fire heading towards them in a great amount of speed.

"Get in the house, now…go into the cellar…run!" But as they were heading quickly toward the house the ball of light seemed to stop right above their heads, about 100 ft. up.

"Oh my…" at her words it seemed to change directions and get smaller until it was but a dust particle of light at the tip of her nose.

"Don't move."

"Don't worry I won't." But at her words the spec of light seemed to start quivering and then all of the sudden in a burst of light and colors it exploded. As suddenly as it came it left…there was complete silence as Belle's parents stood gaping alone on the porch.

Belle felt the light all around her, she seemed to stretch and expand yet she didn't seem to feel any pain. Only an odd feeling of absolute, complete peace. Her ears were throbbing because of the trumultous sounds around her. Then she was finally able to untangle her thoughts and decifer what she was hearing, bells. Thousands of bells chiming around her, the irony of it suddenly made her giggle. It might also have been the ticklish sensation you get when you are falling, too, who knows.


	2. His First Kiss

All of the sudden Belle landed with a thud onto something soft, she slowly raised her head with her eyes closed.

"Here goes nothing…" She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw where she was. She was in a pink room but it had elegant touches here and there. There was a tall armoire in the corner and an egg white vanity sitting to the left side of the bed which she fell on. There was a door off to her right; she slowly crept towards it, what she hoped yet slightly feared to be a door that led into the rest of the house was a bathroom. It was clean yet small, but big enough to have a full bath and sink. Everything looked old not as in rusty or anything just a bit out of date. At any other date Belle would have loved to look through everything but at that precise moment she could care less. What she wanted to know was where she was and why she was there. She knew there had to be a way out of the room so she began to feel her way along the wall to find the hidden door, finally she found a crack of light.

"How clever…" She whispered to herself as she slid the door back this time she stepped back as she saw the next room before her. Inside the next room from wall to wall, from the ceiling to the floor were fake roses. A chair sat in the middle of the room and upon it was the head of a man he lay there breathing in and out slowly. _He's dying… That poor man…But I shouldn't be here I must go away. I must get out._ Slowly she approached the door at the far side of the door, she cracked it open and outside was not blue skies and green grass but a ceiling and a lake stretching far out into darkness. Something seemed to click in Belle's mind, in her favorite novel it talked about a sitting room with fake roses adorning every inch of it and an underground lake. _What am I thinking? I couldn't be…I'm not…_There was a groan behind her, she swung around her eyes grew large as she saw the man's face. It was covered in scars and burns from his hairline down to the top of his upper lip. Dark veins seemed to pop from the tender spots of pale flesh that seemed to poke out here and there. She wasn't frightened or disgusted but she was shocked as she realized who he must be and where she must be. Quietly as to not disturb the man she came up to him, tenderly she took his head and put it in her lap.

"You poor man." His breathing was sallow and she knew that his time was coming to a close. Something seemed to tug at her heart and she leaned down closer. "The pains you've gone through…never to know affection or love." His head slightly turned but his eyes only came up a little bit.

"Christine…"

"Oh, you poor man…" _He thinks I'm Christine…me…I guess I have her hair but I would think she was a lot smaller than me…I wish I could have shown him the love that can exist in this world. _She leaned closer. "I suppose you can think of me as her…you are in such pain…but I still can't bring myself to lie to you…" She leaned closer as he seemed to utter what she thought to be his last breath. An urge to give him something ran through her veins at the last moment she decided to give in. She leaned closer and closer until her nose touched the remnant of his and her lips touched his. She gave his a gentle kiss, his first kiss, as she fully knew. Slowly her lips parted from his and she bowed towards his ear, she took a deep breath and then whispered, "I hope that you felt that and I hope that if you die," she said this knowing that he would, after all she'd read the book, "you'll know that there is such thing as unconditional love…and I'm not Christine." She got the pillow from the chair and carefully laid his head down upon it. She went and fetched a blanket from the room and decided to borrow some of the clothes from the armoire, considering she knew what she was wearing would not coincide with the 19th century Paris, France. She came out and laid the blanket upon the dying man. Before she left she whispered, "No matter what you've done, no matter what I know I wish you could live." With that she left by the boat on the lake.


	3. Finding Her Way

Across the lake she went and when she reached the other side she looked back across squinting hoping to catch a glimpse of the mansion but it was all darkness. Thus, with a sigh she headed towards the labyrinth only with her instinct to guide her. She crept through the hallways, everything was so dark and deep she would have lost all sense of direction if it weren't for a vague light that was hazy at the end of the tunnel. She tried not to look at the catacombs that she knew were around her as she moved toward this light. She continued on and it at last ended and there in the middle of the vast expanse was a spring. It bubbled forth silently into a small puddle that overfilled into a river that ran directly underneath the stones that made the floor underneath Belle's feet. _This feels familiar; at least, I remember it from the book._ She knelt down and caught the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. _It's freezing!_ She shivered.

"Goodness it's cold down here." _Better keep moving; from here it should be easier. _She got back up and chose her right and before her were stairs, as far as the eye could see.

"Great." Up she went and up and up. At first she checked each step to make sure there was no trapdoor. _I remember the movie only too well._But after about ten steps she got tired of it and she knew there were more than a hundred before her. So she trudged on although carefully, she finally got to the top, out of breath but with a smile on her face. _I must be near the surface. _She found another tree of hallways with tons of other hallways branching of it. She looked around. _Well, I might as well continue heading north, I think._ So, she headed down the first hallway, which seemed endless. She had no idea where she was going. It was damp and pitch black no light radiated anywhere. When she was about to finally turn around she smacked straight into her savior, literally. At first she thought she had come to a dead end but then as she sat down to rest she let out a yelp that vibrated down the hall. She rubbed her soft spot and then felt the thing she fell on. It was a wheel of some sort with a gear no a switch. She yanked it. Nothing happened, she sighed. _Goodness, I feel like I've been sighing a lot lately._

"Well, I guess I'll have to go back." But as she turned around the walls seemed to expand and collapse around her and all of the sudden she saw thousands of herself around her, they were mirrored to eternity. "Wow!" Then, all of the sudden she was in a dark room with barely any light coming into it but she could see that it was a room. It had a four-poster bed and a vanity and then there was a step down and a door on the far side. I'm in Christine's changing room, and that was… She turned around to view the large mirror behind her, she tempted to find the button and go through again but she resisted the temptation and strode across the room to the door knowing what lay behind it.

**A/N: I haven't got any reviews yet but I will continue in the hopes of some. Sorry that it was such a short chapter, I'll try to make a longer one next time.**


	4. Reviews

**wolvenaire:**Shoot. I was meaning to have her go through some traps but don't worry she was just lucky this time.

**Agnes1014: **I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone and I know people are busy. Thank you for reminding me of that.

**PhantomoftheShadows: **I'm glad you liked it. Don't you agree that sometimes there's nothing better than a story that gives you a good cry. As for Erik, you shall see…

**Princess Natasha of the Elavie: **Belle's my favorite Disney princess for the same reason. I'm a total bookworm. Belle in my story is not totally innocent or naïve but she isn't…how should I say it? Loose, no, but close. She's bold, yes, and she's bright. She's adventurous and she's strong. She can insult someone politely (only those who really get on her nerves, though). I hope I've enlightened you more on her character. The rest you will have to see in the story. As for the subject of you not being pretty and Belle being so, that's not the reason Belle did what she did, you are wrong. All of us have a beautiful strength within us and at times things seem impossible but we pull through. But I'm getting off topic. What I mean is this is a story of a girl that all her life tries to show that there is more than the looks of a person. She's saddled with the name Belle meaning Beauty and all her life she tries to show people that she lives up to her name not because of her pretty face but because of her good heart.

**A/N: **All of the sudden I got rained on with reviews. I love rain, so please continue. Thank you all. I don't mind flames so go ahead, it will help me work on making the story better.


End file.
